Card games such as poker have long been enjoyed by people as a means for entertainment. The popularity of casino gambling with wagering continues to increase, both in live table versions as well as electronic/computer-based casino gaming machines. Whether played in a gaming environment, or in a non-wagering environment such as a computer game, the appeal of card games and other gaming activities is unfaltering.
One particular poker genre involves poker games having a “draw,” where replacement cards may be dealt or otherwise provided to the player during play of a hand. For example, in a common variation of draw poker, the player is dealt a number of cards, such as five cards. The player looks at the cards in this initial hand, and decides which cards to hold and which to discard based on the likelihood of achieving a winning hand based on a predetermined pay table. The cards that are discarded are replaced with new cards for use with the held cards to create the resulting hand.
Traditionally, these and other poker games including such a “draw” typically involve the dealer providing the player with the number of cards required to replace the player's discarded cards. In electronic embodiments, a computer-based system such as a video poker machine electronically provides the player with the replacement cards. The ability to receive dealer-furnished replacement cards allows the player to experience additional anticipation and optimism in achieving a winning hand, over non-draw poker games such as stud poker games.
However, such conventional draw poker games are limited in the ability to provide additional excitement and anticipation during play of a poker hand. The player has no control over the draw hand with perhaps the exception of the number of replacement cards that will be provided, which is typically based on the number of cards discarded by the player. With the ongoing need to attract and entertain casino patrons, particularly in today's electronic casino environments, new alluring gaming activities are essential.
The present invention provides a system and method for participating in gaming activities, and more particularly for participating in poker or other gaming activities involving a “draw” or other replacement set of gaming items. The present invention provides added excitement over existing gaming activities, and offers other advantages over prior art gaming approaches.